


The Lovers

by BabyMilk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Consort Loki, Flirting, Intersex Loki, Jotun!Loki, Loki is scandalous, M/M, Poor Thor, Tony needs to step off, War Trophy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes his consort on a vacation to visit is human friends in Midgaurd </p><p>Lokis lust knows no bounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> commens are love~
> 
> enjoy!!

"Hello, my friends!" Third voice was like thunder (appropriately) his visits had become regular, "hey, Thor." Steve greeted. always happy to see his friend.  
A blue man held Thors large arm, his alien body slim and long, dressed from head to toe in beautifully sparkling jewels and cchains. His narrow waist held harsh rope, hanging from it were green strips of delicate fabric hiding his groin and behind.  
"uhm, who's that." Natasha glanced worries my towards Clint. Thors already enthusiastic face brightened even more "oh, my apologies, this is Loki my consort!" Loki seemed uninterested in the puny humans, long fingers raking through Thors golden locks. "consort? that's some medieval shit." Tony laughed, all the while eyeing Lokis curvaceous legs and long silky hair.  
"my dear friends he won't give you any trouble." Thor held Lokis waist, the Jotün finally acknowledging their company "Loki Laufeson, pleased to make your acquaintance." Tony raised a brow at Lokis polished way of speaking, playfully jabbing an elbow into Steve's super soldier ribs. 

The first few days were easy enough, Loki trying different human foods and treats. The consort was satisfied, joining the group in a gossip session. Thor laid across one of Tonys many leather couches, head rested in Lokis nearly naked lap. Loki toyed with Thors hair lovingly, sometimes tugging at his beard hairs and giggling.  
"so...." Bruce began "how long have you been.... consort-ing?" he asked awkwardly, looking to the others for help.  
Thors laugh rumbled "a few decades I suppose, what you may call the "honeymoon phase"."  
Natasha smiled "how romantic, a consort and king." she sighed dreamily. "decades?" Tony attempted to do the math in his head, estimating how time passes differently in Asgard.  
However Tony can't help but be distracted by Loki, he was so exotic and beautiful. With sharp cheekbones and graceful hands, his ankles crossed. Tony eyes his hips, the only item of clothing on the Jotüns body, barely hiding whatever genitalia he may have.  
Loki caught his eye, smirking knowingly. "I'm going to retire, love." Loki kissed Thor before standing. Looking back to his king Loki playfully flipped the back of his loin cloth, peeking at his sculpted ass and a hint of his cunt.  
Thor flushed and growled sensually at the Jotüns retreating back.  
"oh God." Steve turned tomato red, desperately covering his face. "goodnight my friends." Thor said hurriedly, bolting from the room as quickly as a man with a huge boner could. 

 

Thor nearly ripped the humans doors off it's hinges, his beautiful consort nude. Loki looked over his shoulder, flipping his long hair teasingly over his broad shoulder. "oh my king, are you retiring as well?" Loki turned, shamelessly showing his body.  
"not quite yet." Thor carefully closed the bedroom door, quickly operating the simple human lock before taking an aggressive hold on Lokis shoulders.  
He squeezed the Jotüns upper arms tightly, the man gasping in discomfort. "oh it hurts, Thor." Loki whispered, glancing up through his thick lashes. Thor laughed "but you like it don't you. Knowing how gorgeous and irresistible you are, The man if Iron has been eyeing you for days." Thor growled darkly, pressing a harsh kiss against Lokis lips.  
"you're the only one, Thor, I care not for others perverted gazes!" Loki was breathless, mouthing Thors thick neck.  
"then show me, show me your obedience!" Thor threw Loki to the bed, the Jotüns squeaked.  
He spread his legs almost automatically, cock erect and cunt wet. Thor pounced, wasting no time to shove his aching cock into Lokis quivering opening.  
Loki moaned, feeling the deep stretch as his king slid out until only the cock head remained, Lokis lips sticking to the skin like a sucker. "aaahhhn!!!" Loki cried when Thor pushed back in, enveloping Thor with his hot wet heat.  
The bed began to creak, Thors muscles punching and straining ,sweat beading on his brow when Loki slid his smooth shin against Thors side. "mmmmm, you're so warm!" he sighed, his usual cool skin beginning to heat up against Thors. He held Thors head and shoulders, hips moving with Thors thrusts.  
The slick sounds of his cunt burned in Lokis belly, pulling sweat covered hair from his face. Thor gripped Lokis cock, quickly sliding it through his fist as Loki began to twiddle his own clit. "Oh, ah yes! I love you! My king!" Loki shrieked, no doubt the humans could hear their loud love making, but Thor was more invested in the satisfaction of his lover. "take my cock, you whore, spread your filthy cum on me!" Thor shouted, thunder rumbling in the greying sky outside. Loki screamed, thighs cramping as jets of cum squirted from his cock, his cunt simultaneously gushing.  
Loki tried to catch his breath as Thor slid out, his cock still hard and wet from Loki.  
Thor began to stroke himself, grunting and staring at his sweaty relaxed companion. Loki smiled tiredly, playing with his cooling cum on his chest, tasting himself while keeping firm eye contact with the god.  
Thor grunted, gripping his balls tightly as he finally emptied himself. Thick sprays of sperm landed on Lokis face, hair and neck. Loki moaned, licking cum from the corner if his mouth. "thank you."


End file.
